Revenge is Sweeter
by MoonGaurdianPrincess
Summary: Years had passed since the battle with Galtixa and the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo is at peace. At least for now. What happens when a new threat appears, and nemeses who have seemed long since lost are reincarnated by the Power of a new Dark Crystal. With Serenity unable to transform into Sailor Moon will the kingdom crumble? Will the scouts be able to do it alone? Stay tuned :)
1. Chapter 1

The years had passed and soon crystal Tokyo would shine in its glory, it was a time of peace and serenity. Everyone was happy, evil had been rode out finally, and the Princess was now a Queen with her King of earth. Soon a child would be born, their little Chibiusa, a princess. The days passed, which folded over to weeks, and then months, finally the little maiden had appeared.

Usagi smiled down to the child, no, Serenity, it still took some time getting used to. Endymion stood right before his queen, smiling down at the pink haired angle. "Protect her with your life…please", Serenity said over to a crowd of four women. "Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter…my friends"

Her voice was soft, full of love and compassion as she smiled over to the scouts. When Usagi had stepped in as Serenity she lost and forfeited her powers and abilities to become Sailor Senshi of the Moon Kingdom. Soon this power, her little light, she would step in as a new scout, Chibiusa.

"Small lady…", the child looked up to her mother blinking as she laughed before reaching to her mother. "Welcome…to the world", Serenity said softly.

The months turned into years and Small lady grew forever beautiful, just like her mother before her. Serenity smiled softly as she walked behind her child to the gardens. "Slow Down..", she giggled softly under her breath. "Chibiusa", the Queen huffed. "I mean it. What would your father say?"

Chibiusa stopped and turned around before facing her mother. "Sorry Mama", the little girl smiled as she titled her head. Serenity sighed as she shook her head lightly. She was so much like her it wasn't even funny.

"Queen…Queen", Venus shouted from far off in the distance, running closer to her majesty. Chibiusa blinked, Serenity turning around to face Venus. Something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but we have very urgent news", Venus stopped as she bent over trying to catch her breath. "It's unlike anything we've ever seen"

"Is there anyone who can watch the little one?", the Queen asked in worries of her only child.

"Pluto your majesty", Venus replied before getting back on her feet. "But please there isn't a lot of time.

And just like that, things arose once again. What would happen now though? Serenity unable to transform, as well as her King. What could this news be? The queen placed her hand to her chin, her thoughts in a daze as Chibiusa looked up to her mother. The child reached out grabbing on her mother's white laced dressed. "Mama?"

"Sorry..come we must head back to the palace my child", Serenity reached out her hand to Chibiusa who eagerly grabbed it. The walk it had seemed so long, to take forever. Imaged swirled in her highness's head. It was black and white, her past, the girls before all this. She saw it, just like ghostly images. Beryl, Firori, Wiseman, the Dead Moon and Galaxtica. Wasn't that the last of them? Shivers went down her back, powerless, what would she do? Would the kingdom fall like late mothers did? And Chibiusa, what would happen to her?

As they made their way back into the crystal palace Serenity kneeled down, eye level with her daughter. "Mommy and daddy have some very important matters to attend. Pluto will look after you. Ok? "

"Mama?" Pluto walked up behind the child, her hands placed on Chibiusa's shoulder. "Don't worry Queen, she'll be safe with me. Will have lots of fun won't we small lady?", Chibiusa's frown turned into a smile as she shut her eyes in excitement. "Yes!"

As the two made their way off to the corridors Serenity walked off over to the table. Her hands placed across it as she remembered the last time she was here. It had been so long, then she went by Usagi, and sure as the kingdom rose everyone forgot about Usagi, and remembered Serenity. A mature, radiant, beautiful and compassionate ruler. Sure she still had her moments, every now and again she could hear her stomach grumble during family dinners. She laughed slightly to herself thinking of the memories.

"Queen…King", Mars bowed slightly as King Endymion came appeared from his study hall. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here", he said.

"Isn't that usually my job to be late?" Serenity's voice rang high as she teased her husband but Mars's look on her face was not in the mood for teasing games at that moment. She didn't want to be the one to break the peace, but they had to know. And now.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's been…..a great disturbance…", Mars sighed as she felt her heart grow heavy.

"Mars..?" Serenity moved closer to her friend and protector as she moved closer. Her eyes full of worry.

Serenity looked down to the table as a light projected from the center of it as a picture expanded over the crystal table. The image was off in a far end of the kingdom, fires reached the highest of the moon sky. Children shouted as parents ran screaming horror. Endymion could feel his insides turn, and Serenity gasped.

A crowd of ravage unseen shadows galloped through the streets of the once peaceful neighborhood. Their faces unable to seen, "I won't be ignored…." It was a male's voice, deep and it nearly echoed throughout the kingdom. Queen Serenity continued to watch the images on the projection in horror. A man stuck his hand out, as he galloped alongside a few others sticking his hand out. A black orb surrounded it, engulfing his hand before it shot off into someone's home.

"Help us please…someone!" the villagers ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Some being kicked around, other becoming prisoner to their deeds.

"Serenity….I know you can hear me….", the voice was louder now as it echoed through the palace. "This is just the start….come to us Sailor Moon…and no one will get hurt"

As she ran her hands through her blonde hair the Queen looked down to the ground, shock overwhelmed her. Endymion with hands on his wife shoulders and Mars who stood with her hand held close to her chess could hear it too. The King looked up angry, his deep blue sea eyes filled with rage, if he had to fall to protect his Kingdom like he did so long ago then he would do it again. These attacks would end.

"Sailor…Moon..?", Serenity said under her breath.

"Queen!", the scouts came running. Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter, together again.

"Did you hear that?", said Mercury panicked. "I'm trying to locate where in the kingdom its coming from but it seems they have some type of shield. I can't figure out where it's coming from at all"

"How do I..? Wait! Chibiusa. Pluto!?", Serenity looked around panicked for her daughter and her friend. "They'll go after her Endymion…they'll use her as trap to lure us. We got to get to her before they do!"

And with that the Queen was running, Endymion behind her, as well as the other girls. She could feel her energy slowly draining, she wasn't as strong as she used to be, nor could she run as fast. How did they know about her past? Who are these people? Serenity saw Chibiusa in the back of her mind, smiling and giggling. The day she was born. "Chibiusa", she said under her breath as she kicked her legs down below her fast.

All too soon she felt herself hit a hard wall before being taken aback. It was a barrier, just like her Crytsal walls but it was surrounded by a black jet of energy that surged all throughout it. Mars looked up to the wall; Fire melts ice, just perhaps. Moving her hand in an archery position she shouted loudly. "Mars…Flame…Sniper" , but nothing. The wall still stood.

Serenity closed her eyes tight, her hands in a prayer. "Pluto if you can heart me….please get small lady out of here. Our Kingdom is in grave danger….."

Pluto gasped as she looked up the child sleeping soundly in her bed. Her hand on her forehead she sighed softly to herself. "Queen..?", she called out loud.

At the other end of the wall she still prayed, the scouts surrounding her they filled with worry. Mercury taking a look at the wall tried to analyze it on the computer but every time she tried to it crashed, rebooting itself. "Please…mother..", Serenity whispered to herself. "We need your help…"

Minutes had passed but it felt all to like hours and a light, a shining warm light appeared throughout the Kingdom. "My child…", a gentle hand lifted Serenity's face up and towards the women in front of her. The Scouts and Endymion gasped in shock as they bowed all to fast. "Please don't…", she said softly.

"Mother…", Serenity blinked to the sliver haired angle. Queen Serenity Nodded to her daughter. "Just like you needed me…your Kingdom, your daughter needs you. I believe….this belongs…to you"

A small brooch appeared , wings attached to it and heart shaped. It had jewels and a crown on top of the heart. "This is!", Serenity knew exactly what it was but how, after all these years, just like that?

"I must get going child…you know what you must..do", Serenity'


End file.
